Traded Goods
by Midnight LeAnn
Summary: Sirius has a horrible family, but what if he befriends the help? What if she needs his help? What is her reason for being there and what is her story?
1. The First Three Years

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Harry Potter franchise. That does include Sirius… *tear*!!!! I do however own Cailean, the plot line, and most of her family.

AN: This first part is all diary entries to get us started and into the mind of Cailean and her situation, well, parts of it anyway.

~!#$%^&*()~!#$%^&*()

Dear Diary,

My name is Cailean Jonavan and I am eleven years old. Today is my birthday!! I got you from Mommy and Daddy right before I had to leave. You see, my daddy made a deal when I was little to do work for a pureblood family, like Daddy's. I don't want to leave! I have to though; maybe they will have a child my age to play with! Maybe this will actually be fun! I mean Daddy says he did it for my own good, so it has to be okay! Goodbye for now!

Cailean

~!#$%^&*()~!#$%^&*()

Dear Diary,

I know it has been forever since I have written. A year to be exact, but I just haven't had the time. I was just reading my old entry and I can't believe how naïve I was to think that this was for my own good. Maybe I'm just having trouble adjusting to the new situation, or maybe the Blacks are. I was right about one thing, though, they do have a son. Two actually, one is my age, twelve, and the other is a year younger than us. I'm not allowed to talk to them though. Apparently things like that aren't done by a servant. I can't look up, talk, or anything. I also have to work with these funny looking little elf things. They are really sweet though and I am becoming really close to them because they are the only people I CAN talk to. Back to the boy…. Both of them go to Hogwarts. I want to go with them so badly, but I am constantly told that I am not worthy of Hogwarts because of my blood status. I am a half-blood and it is held against me every second of the day! I will try to write every birthday from now on and keep a pattern. Goodbye for now.

Cailean

~!#$%^&*()~!#$%^&*()

Dear Diary,

I'm thirteen today!! I can't believe it! I have somehow survived two years of torture, abuse, and just plain hate from my official guardians. Yeah, my parents gave up my guardianship to these evil people! Sirius and Regulus go back to Hogwarts for another year tomorrow. I still wish I could go with them, but I have given up on ever getting out of here. It just doesn't seem possible anymore. Maybe the Mistress will just kill me one of these days so it can be done!! Maybe I can get up the nerve to break a rule and talk to the oldest boy, Sirius. I have heard the Mistress talking about how he is a disgrace to the family name and is in the Gryffindor house. Maybe he isn't like his parents and won't turn me into them if I try to talk to him. He must be a heartthrob at school because my heart skips every time I see him. I can't be thinking these things though, because he is so out of my league, it isn't even funny. Oh well, have to go change the bandages on my legs from last time I got into trouble. That is the only place they hurt me because it doesn't show through my uniform. Goodbye for now.

Cailean

~!#$%^&*()~!#$%^&*()

AN:: Hey guys!!!! So how do you like the new story? I'm really hoping you do. I also really hope that you review because reviews are love and you all know I love love...!!! It's not too hard either... just hit the little green button down below... and fill out the boxes.... Please!! TTFN!!


	2. The Next Two Years

**Disclaimer:: I still don't own anything to do with the Harry Potter Universe. Again that includes Sirius…*tear*. Oh well, I can dream can't I?**

**AN:: Okay so this is really short and I know it, but I wanted to get it out there. Plus, it leads to the bigger stuff to come.... Still sorry about length.**

~!#$%^&*()~!#$%^&*()

Dear Diary,

Today is my fourteenth birthday. I'm still alive, though I wish I weren't sometimes. I got in trouble yesterday because I tried to get a snack before I was fed. I know I sound like a dog, but I'm treated worse than one. The Blacks still think that I'm not worth anything and I'm starting to believe them. I mean how could I not? I get told at least four times a day that I am lower than scum, right there with the muggle-borns, or mudbloods as they like to call them. I am almost positive that Sirius isn't like the rest of his godforsaken family. He actually smiled at me today. No one else does that. I didn't think anyone in this house knew how to smile. He doesn't say mean things to me either; he doesn't actually say anything to me. The only person who talks to me is Regulus. He is a year younger than me and is actually quite nice once you get him away from his family, especially his cousin Bellatrix. I don't think she has a nice bone in her body! Oh well, I hear the Mistress calling for me. Goodbye for now.

Cailean

~!#$%^&*()~!#$%^&*()

Dear Diary,

I have no clue why, but Sirius Black actually talked to me today. I know it is so out of place, but I have the biggest crush on him, and this doesn't help. He told me 'Happy Birthday'. Oh forgot to tell you… I am fifteen today. I have no clue how he found out, but obviously he did. He is the only one who has talked to me, well, besides being ordered around as usual. Regulus hasn't talked to me since Christmas, something happened at school and now he is as distant as his father. Maybe Sirius will actually be nice to me; maybe I will get a friend for once. No…. I don't want to get my hopes up. Besides, he is so out of my league that we are on different planets. I'm not worth anything to anyone in this world so why bother? Goodbye for now.

Cailean

~!#$%^&*()~!#$%^&*()

**AN:: So how is it? Please tell me!!! It is great to get feedback from you guys. The next chapter will start in the sixth year of Cailean working, and things will start to get interesting. Now…. Hit the green rectangle just below your mouse and review PLEASE!!!! TTFN!**


End file.
